Un encuentro especial
by Kazuki Yutaka
Summary: Un fic cortito, Daiken y romantico...dedicado a alguien...n_n ella sabe


Un fic cortito, pero bien cursi ^-^...yaoi  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Un encuentro especial  
  
"Te veo caminando hacia mí, aunque creo que no te has dado cuenta de que yo estoy aquí, me desespero, que hago, ah...te acercas y me miras confundido, notó un leve rubor en tus mejillas, pero si hace un frío glacial..."  
  
"Te veo y noto cierta desesperación en tu rostro...que te ocurrirá, te miró y me sonrojo, ruego porque no lo notes, pero te conozco mucho y se que pensaras que es el viento frío..."  
  
"...Me siento y tu te quedas quieto frente a mí, mirándome con esos profundos ojos que tienes...que estás pensando, no me lo imagino..."  
  
"...Me detengo frente a ti y te miro, te ves muy tierno con esa chaqueta...tú me devuelves la mirada, pero confundido, como preguntándome qué me pasa, te lo responderé, lo que me pasa es que..."  
  
"...Hace un buen tiempo que no te puedo sacar de mi corazón, cada noche sueño contigo, cada día pienso en ti, no soporto un día más la maldita presión de mirarte a los ojos y decirte..."  
  
"...Cuanto te amo, cuanto desearía estar contigo y besar tus labios carmines, pero cuantas indirectas te he mandado ya, no notas la manera en que te miro, la forma en que te hablo, la confianza que te tengo..."  
  
"...*Ken, qué te ocurre?*, pregunto sin dejar de mirarte, me preocupa lo callado que estas...qué hice para merecer tu enloquecedor silencio..."  
  
"...*Nada*, miento en un suspiro, noto tu mirada triste y casi culpable, te debes echar la culpa del porqué estoy así...y en realidad la tienes, que no te das cuenta..."  
  
"...Nada como siempre, porque siempre es nada, aunque te estés muriendo por dentro, sólo para no hacerme sufrir, me respondes nada...pero por qué siempre es nada, que aún no me he ganado tu confianza...bueno ahora es el momento en que cambias el tema, para no decirme lo que realmente te pasa..."  
  
"...Y ahora es cuando cambio el tema y dejo a un lado lo que me pasa...por qué todo tiene que ser así, por qué no este día te lo digo y acabo con esta maldita sensación que me esta carcomiendo por dentro...y por qué no lo hago...porque soy un cobarde, temo a tu reacción, temo a tu rechazo, temo a perder tu amistad...temo a perderte para siempre..."  
  
"...*Y...cómo te a ido* , pregunto para romper este duro, frío y casi irrompible silencio, te sientas junto a mí, muy callado, como siempre y te miras las rodillas, pero que interesante espectáculo, tus rodillas...y yo mirándote como idiota, como baboso, quedándome sin habla, nervioso por tu cercanía..."  
  
"...Suspiro, estoy decidido, aunque se que puedo perder mucho, pero ya no puedo seguir guardando esto dentro de mí, levanto mi cabeza y te miro, con la mirada más dulce que pueden dar mis ojos, miro tus ojos de chocolate y tus cabellos entre morado y café... *Dai* susurro en tono casi inaudible... *en realidad me pasa algo* digo..."  
  
"...Me sorprendo, pero me siento feliz, al fin me vas a decir lo que te ocurre... *y bueno que es* pregunto ansioso..."  
  
"... *Es que hace tiempo quiero decirte algo* susurro, el miedo me invade nuevamente...no atrás miedo, yo puedo con esto, lo sé..."  
  
"...*Y...* pregunto confundido, vamos dímelo luego, que sabes que no me gusta esperar demasiado..."  
  
"...*Yo te quería pedir perdón*..."  
  
"...*¿Perdón?...y por qué..."  
  
"...*Sí, perdón por lo que hice como emperador de los digi...*..."  
  
"...*Oh, vamos Ken, no puedes seguir torturándote con eso, creo que ya te perdone suficientes veces ya*..."  
  
"...*pero también quiero pedirte perdón por esto* pongo una mano en mi corazón y espero que entiendas mi indirecta, porque dudo que tenga el valor para decírtelo con palabras..."  
  
"...Esto que...dolor de corazón, algún malestar...qué..."  
  
"...Veo que no comprendes, suspiro...*perdón por si que con esto acabo con nuestra amistad*..."  
  
"...¿...?..."  
  
"...Aún no comprendes...suspiro otra vez y tomo tu rostro, acaricio tus mejillas y te beso..."  
  
"...M...m...me estas besando...TÚ me estas besando a MÍ...pellízquenme si es un sueño...no esperen...mejor no, porque si es un sueño, no quiero despertar jamás..."  
  
"...Me separo lentamente y veo tu rostro que radia felicidad, suspiro aliviado, no sabes cuanto me alegra no haber sido el causante de nuestra separación...  
* Te amo tanto* susurró agarrando tu rostro y apoyando mí frente en tu frente..."  
  
"... *Ken, me alegro de que así sea, porque sino...no sabría que hacer*...digo sonriendo, estoy demasiado contento, como si hubiera ganado algún premio o algo así..."  
  
"...* Tú también me amas, cierto?* pregunto aunque ya se la respuesta..."  
  
"...*Claro, te amo mucho*...respondo, qué no es obvio que te amo..."  
  
"....sonrío y te vuelvo a besar..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fin...n_n  
  
Y qué les pareció?, bien estaba cortito...^^u, pero a mí personalmente me gusto algo...  
  
Bueno este fic esta especialmente dedicado a GPE, por su apoyo...^-^ gracias...aquí esta el Daiken que te prometí... 


End file.
